The Green Primordial Goo/Going to the Goo Factory
Here is how the Green Primordial Goo search begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Golden Gear is placed in the Core of Light. Gyro Gearloose: There you go, The Golden Gear is safe and sound at last. Master Eon: The Golden Gear plucked from the machinery of the universe, This intercate clockwork of this world. Just as that was said, The Core of Light was getting more power then ever. Meanwhile at Kaos' castle, He was getting more upset. Kaos: My Gear! Did you see that!? They got my gear! My beatuiful Golden Gear! Glumshanks: Next, They'll be after your goo. Kaos: (takes the goo from him) You're right, My goo! First, It was my Golden Gear! Now, They're after my glowing green goo! That tears it, No more Mr. Nice Guy! Glumshanks: Uh.. I wouldn't actually call you... Kaos: Call out my troll army, Launch a full scale attack! This means war! Back with our heroes, General Robot was ready to give them another assignment. General Robot: An impressive gear. I wouldn't mind upgrading my own equipment with one of those. What kind of grease does thise thing take? Hugo: The rearest kind, Green Primordial Goo. But when the Core was destroyed, All the Green Goo drained out, And I havean't got a clue where to find more. General Robot: You know, Recently, The Troll Military has taken a massive leap forward in terms of it's technological capability. I'll bet this Green Goo Business is behind it all. Hugo: Oh no, This is terrible! If the Trolls have discovered the secrets of the goo, Their forces will be virtually unstoppable! General Robot: Our soldiers have been struggling to breach their main factory. If this goo is what you say it is, Then failure is not an option! Squidward, Rarity, We need your help along with the Skylanders and Portal Masters! Can we count on you rookies to shut down their factories and recover the goo? Squidward Tentacles: I'm not sure. Rarity: Nore am I, I just don't want any goo all over me. Boomer: It's either we go, Or face Kaos' evil wrath. Rarity: On second thought, I wouldn't mind joining the army for the time being. Squidward Tentacles: Fine, I guess I'm in too. Hugo: And SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, Hugo? Hugo: Not to be a bother, But could you and Twilight give me a hand taking care of Flurry Heart? I'm getting my hands full taking care of her. Will you do me a solid for a bit? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing. Twilight Sparkle: I just love spending time with my little niece. (kissed her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Soon, Squidward, Rarity and the others came to the Goo Factory. James: Well, I guess this is it. Snuckles: Alright, You're back! The Captaim was really impressed with my first mission. So, Here I am again! Here's the situation, We've been able to push forward to a psition just outside of Troll Factories. The Captaim took a squad up ahead, But that was hours ago! I have to stay behind to guard this position. You guys have got to go find him, He'll know what to do! Rarity: Right. Drill Sergeant: Locked and ready for the goo search. Geary: Let's go. James: I wonder how SpongeBob's doing with Flurry Heart. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart for the time being. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you having a fun time, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: She sure is very happy to see you, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aren't just too cute. (tickling her in the belly) Coochie Coochie Coo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughed) Just as SpongeBob kept on playing with Flurry, He begins to notice the smell. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sniffs) Oh, Twilight. I could use a little help. Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, SpongeBob. I'll give you a helping hoof getting Flurry changed. With Twilight bringing the changing equipment, SpongeBob changed Flurry's diaper. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Flurry! Hold still! (changing her) And, Oh, boy! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: There we go, All clean. (kissing her baby niece's cheek) SpongeBob SquarePants: (uses the hand gel) Yeah, Glad that's over with. Back with Rarity, Squidward and the others, They finally met with Commander Rizzo. Rizzo: Ho there, Skylanders, Portal Masters, Rarity, Squidward! Feels good to be in the midst of all this action, Dosen't it? I used to own a flower shop, But then, I started the Mabu Defense Force and then appointed myself Captaim... Now, I'm blowing stuff up! That's the life, I tell ya. Speaking of which... The main factories are just around this corner, But these turrets have us pinned down. Fortunately, Our scout has reported a stockpile of Mega Bombs in the ammo dump at the top of the hill. You guys better check it out. Be careful though, The entrance is being guarded by heavy artillery. Find the Mega Bombs if any of you can, That'll be the ticket! Then you can roll it back here and we'll blow this wall up togehter! (chuckles) Boomer: Bombs are a few things I'm capable of. Geary: Come on, Rarity, Squidward. Time we get pumping. Rarity: We're ready as we'll ever be. Squidward Tentacles: Okay, James. Let's get to work. James: I'm all over it, Squidward. As James used the Mega Bombs, Squidward and Rarity made their head start to the factories. Squidward Tentacles: Let's go! Rarity: Time to take down those goo factories! Just as they came close, They met with one of the Mabu, Nort. Nort: Well color me tickled pink, It's the Skylanders and their friends who saved our town! The Captaim sent me to scout ahead. Look, It's too dangerous to attack the wall stright on. But as luck would have it, I've found another way in. Follow me. As they followed him, Nort led them to a shortcut. Nort: That ammo dump is just past here. And if you guys can find a handy dandy Mega Bomb, This wall can go Kablooey! James: We'll give it all we got, Nort. And soon enough, They got the Mega Bomb straight through the wall. Nort: Great Manu's Ghost! What a blast! (laughs) Now, If you guys can just find one more bomb and roll it back to the Captain, We can go right on thorugh to the factories! At last, They brought the Mega Bombs to Rizzo who was preparing his troops for battle. Rizzo: Kaboom! What an explosion! Now, It's time to take the fight to them! There are three Goo Factories. Raise the Flags at each one to signal their capture. Then, We can secure the goo! Good luck, Soldiers! Rarity: Thank you, Rizzo. Squidward Tentacles: Get your bombs ready, Boomer! Boomer: You ask for it, Squiddy! Trigger Happy: Alright, Let's do this! Just as the battle with the Mabu Defense Force goes on, The Goo Factory were shut down for good. Rizzo: Thank you, Skylanders! We've secured the factories, But the trolls are certain to retaliate. Let's hurry up and get this Goo back to the General. He'll be expecting it. And soon enough, Everyone returned to the ruins with the Primordial Goo they need. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225